I'm sorry I wasn't there
by katherineb97
Summary: While Steve was away for training, something happened that will change his life for ever and Danny has to be the one to tell him.
1. The worst day of her life

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, this is my very first story that I have ever written. I really hope that someone reads it and they like it. I am actually really happy with the way this has turned out considering that it is my first time ever doing this. Thank you in advance to the people that actually read it and review. I really appreciate it. I don't own any of the characters except the OC.**

Today was meant to be such a great day for her. She was so excited for this day to finally be here. When her alarm went off at 6.00am, she flung herself out of bed and began searching the house for her mother. She had the biggest smile on her face as she ran down the stairs. That smile didn't last long when she reached the half way point on the stairs because what she suddenly saw in front of her would not only change her day but would definitely change her life.

What she saw in front of her was not something that a girl of that age should be seeing. The room was silent for what felt like hours but was more like seconds until a loud scream filled the house. The next thing she knew, she was running down the remaining stairs towards the lifeless body that was her mother. She was laying on cold timber floor of the living room, next to the front door that was left half open.

She was too young to comprehend what was happening, all she could do was kneel down beside her mom and cry and scream at the sight in front of her. The next thing she realised was that she was being joined on the floor by her neighbour. She couldn't look at her neighbour, all she could do was look at her mom hoping that she would wake up.

Silence filled the room once again. After a few minutes, she could hear her neighbour on phone to what sounded like the police. Once she had hung up, she simply put her arm around the girl to reassure her that she was not alone. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the already half open door and the next thing she heard was "Five-0".

Her neighbour got up from her position on the floor beside the girl to go greet the team at the door.

"Morning Ma'am, are you Amelia Moore" said the detective as he stood at the door.

"Yes I am" said Amelia.

"I live next door and I heard screams so I ran over and saw the door half open. I walked in to see her mother on the floor and her kneeling next to her".

"Would you mind telling me her name" the detective asked Amelia.

"Sure, her name is Mae Walker and she is only 7 years old" said Amelia.

The detective nodded his head to say thank you. He then began to walk over to the little girl that was still in the same spot due to refusing to leave her mother's side. He knelt down to her level and began talking to her.

"Hi there, may I join you" he asked the little girl. He waited for her approval. She just gave the detective a small nod never taking her eyes off of her mother, even as she was being taken away by the ME.

"Where are they taking her" she asked

"It's okay, they are going to take really good care of her, I promise" he told her.

After her mother was taken away, she finally started to look up and began to fully take in the presence of the detective. He noticed her looking at him and began to introduce himself to the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Detective Danny Williams and what is your name". Even though he already knew her name, he wanted her to talk to him and this was the only way he could think of to start a conversion with her.

"My name is Mae Walker" she told Danny.

"Are you able to tell me what you know" he asked her. He know that this is going to be really hard for her to talk about it but he really needed her to tell him.

"I woke up at about 6.00am. I was really excited about my day because we were finally getting to go to the zoo after I had been asking for so long. I walked out of my room to find my mom. I came down the stairs and found her on the floor." Danny nodded at her, acknowledging what she is saying.

"Did you see or hear anything" the detective asked her. She shook her head. The whole time that Danny had been with her, she hadn't really shown any emotion. After there was silence between them for a few minutes, Danny started to hear little whimpers. He moved his head to look at Mae to find her crying.

He moved closer to her and let her cry into his shoulder. He tried to calm her down.

"Hey it's okay, you're okay" he told her.

"I should have been with her, I should have helped her" Mae said to him. Danny didn't say anything in response. He knew that she didn't want him to say anything. Sometimes people just want to vent to someone that will listen and that is what Mae wanted to do and Danny happened to be that person at the moment.


	2. The results

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading my first chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope that you like this next one. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

 **FIVE-0 Headquarters**

It was now 10.00am and they had made their way back to HQ. Danny waited at the house with Mae until she was ready to leave. He didn't want to leave her alone. She had spent about 10 minutes crying into Danny's shoulder while still on the living room floor of her house. She really didn't know what to make of everything but she knew that Danny would stay and listen for a long a she needed him. After Mae had started to calm down, Danny decided that it was time to get her out of there and head back to HQ.

"Hey Mae" she just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I am going to take you back to where I work, we are going to figure out what happened to your mom. I am going to do everything I can to make sure that I get some answers for you" the detective told her.

She didn't know what to say, all she could do was hug him tightly and just nod. They made their way off the floor and Mae went up to her room to pack a bag of toys and clothes. She wasn't sure how long it would be until she would be coming home again. After she had come back down stairs with her backpack to where Danny was waiting for her they got into Danny's car and headed back to HQ.

Once they arrived back at HQ, they got out of the car and walked up to the Five-0 offices. Danny walked in with the little girl by his side holding his hand. As they walked in they saw Chin and Kono around the computer table looking over the case. As soon as they notice Mae walk in with Danny, they quickly removed everything from the screen so she wouldn't see it.

"Hey Danny, how is she doing" Chin asked Danny

"She is doing okay considering what she's just been through" Danny said

"Kono will you please take her to get some food and something to drink" Danny asked Kono

Kono just nodded her head. She went to grab Mae's hand from Danny but she wouldn't let go of his hand, all she did was squeeze tighter.

"Mae, it okay. This is Kono, I work with her, she is very nice. She is going to take you to get something to eat. I promise you that I will be here when you get back" Danny told her. She let go of Danny's hand and took Kono's and walked out. Once they were far enough away Danny began talking to Chin about the case.

"So what do we have so far" Danny asked Chin

"Well there were visible signs of a struggle. The CSU team found this red tie stuffed between the couch cushions" Chin said while bringing up a photo of the crime scene and the tie.

"When they ran the DNA on it, it came back to Alexis Walker and Eli Miller. Max just sent through the autopsy report and it states that she was strangled" He said

"Speaking of DNA, we need to collect Mae's so that we can eliminate her from the samples that were collected at the scene" Chin informed Danny

"Okay, I will do it when she gets back" Danny said

"What else do we have, do we have anything on Eli Miller" Danny asked

"Eli Miller, well he has a record, but only for a few misdemeanours nothing like this" Chin said.

"By the look of it, he was Alexis's boyfriend" he continued

After Chin had informed Danny of what they had so far, Kono walked back in with Mae. Mae went and stood next to Danny again with her sandwich and juice box in her hand. Danny walked her into his office and settled her down on the couch. He wanted to know a little bit about her so he went and sat next to her on the couch.

"So Mae, can you tell me about your family" He asked her

"Well, it was just me and my mom. I've never meet my father. My mom said that he is a Navy Seal and that he was overseas when she had me" She said to Danny

"What about Eli Miller" the detective asked her

"He was my mom's boyfriend. I never really liked him, I always thought that there was something about him but I couldn't quite figure it out" she answered him

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore" he informed her

He left her for a little bit on the couch to finish her sandwich. He want back out to where Chin and Kono were standing around the table.

"Did she say anything" Kono asked him

"She said that he was her mom's boyfriend and that there was something about him that she never liked" he told them

"Well it looks like she has good instincts" Kono said to the team

After Mae was finished eating Danny went back into his office with a DNA kit. He got the sample from her. He went and brought it down to Fong in the crime lab.

After about half an hour, he returned to HQ to check on Mae. He found her fast asleep on the couch in his office. He went out to the main area with the others when a video call started coming through.

"Hey guys, it Fong" Chin told the team. He answer the call and the video showed up on the big screen

"Hey Fong, what's up" Chin asked him

"Well, I put the DNA that Danny gave me into the system and ran it against what we collected from the scene to eliminate it" Fong told them and then continued

"But then, it come up with having a paternal DNA match to a sample that is already on file"

"Okay Fong, who is it?" Danny asked him

"Brace yourself guys. It come back as a match to Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett" he informed the team

Silence filled the room. Everyone was looking at each other, trying to comprehend what they just heard. After a few minutes, Danny finally spoke.

"Are you sure Charlie" Danny asked him

"Yes, I am. There is a 99.99% match" Fong told them

"Thank you Charlie". Chin hung up the video call. They didn't really know what just happened

"What are we going to do, this is going to change Steve's life drastically" Kono asked

"I'm not sure yet, but what I do know is that she is going to stay with me until Steve returns in 2 days and then we will figure out how to tell him about her"


	3. Meeting his daughter

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it. I hope that you like this next one. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

For the rest of the day, Danny, Chin and Kono continued to work on the case. They discovered that it was in fact, her mother's boyfriend Eli Miller that killed her. After a chase through the streets of Honolulu they finally arrested him. It turns out that they had a big fight that night which resulted in her death. Danny was happy that he was finally able give the little girl some answers about what happened to her mother. He wasn't ready to tell her about her father. He also knew that it wasn't really his place to do so and that he was going to wait until Steve returned.

When it was time to go home, Danny went to get his stuff and Mae from his office. He was about to tell her about his plans for her.

"Hey Mae, how you doing, are you ready to go" he asked her

"Yeah I'm fine, where am I going" Mae asked the Detective

"You're going to come and stay with me for a few days, is that okay with you" he asked her

"Yes that fine, I would like that" said answered him

They both packed up their things and got ready to leave. They said their goodbyes to Chin and Kono and left to go home. It was a Friday night so they spent the night and weekend at Danny's house watching movies. Danny even introduced his daughter Grace to Mae and they because fast friends.

 **2 days later**

It was the day that Danny has been dreading. He knows what he has to do but he wasn't sure how to approach it. He woke up at 6 am and got ready for the day. He got the girls up and ready. He had asked Kono to come over and pick them up and take Grace to school and take Mae to the office. Danny's first stop for the day was to Hickam Air Force base to pick up Steve. The drive there was very quiet. He had spent the entire time thinking about what he was going to say to Steve.

Danny arrived at the base. He got out of his car and waited for Steve. 20 minutes later Steve arrived and walked over to where Danny was waiting for him.

"Hey Danny" Steve said

"Hi Steve, how was training" Danny asked

"It was fine, how was everything around here, did I miss anything" Steve asked

"Well that's a long story" Danny told him

They got into the car and headed back to HQ. They made small talk until they got there. Danny had texted Kono while he was waiting for Steve to ask her to take Mae out of the office when he brought Steve back there. He wanted to make sure that he could explain everything to him before he introduced them.

They arrived at HQ to find Chin working on his computer in his office. He came out when he saw Steve and Danny walk in.

"Hey Steve, how was training" Chin asked Steve

"It was good, very busy though, glad to be back. Where's Kono" Steve said

"She's gone to get lunch" Chin said, trying not to mention anything about Mae

"How has everything been around here" Steve asked Chin because he got no answer from Danny before when he asked

"That's a long story" Chin said

"Why does everyone keep saying that, what is going on" Steve asked, a little angry

"Well come into your office, sit down and I will fill you in" Danny said

Danny and Steve walked into Steve's office and sat down at the desk

"Okay so what is going on" Steve said to Danny

"Well while you were away we had this case where a 7 year old girl found her mother dead on the living room floor" Danny informed Steve. Steve just nodded his head waiting for more information from his partner.

"After meeting her and talking to her, she didn't want to leave my side. So I brought her back to HQ and let her stay in the office until I was finished work. Chin told me that we needed to collect her DNA so I did. We gave it to Charlie and he ran it. While he was testing the sample, it showed up saying that it had a 99.99% paternal match to a sample that was already on file" Danny told him.

"Okay, so who was it" Steve said, getting a little impatient.

Danny took a deep breath and just looked at his partner, trying to figure out a way to tell him.

"It was you Steve, you're her father" Danny informed Steve. He wasn't sure how the best way to say it was so he just decided to come right out and tell him.

Steve had nothing to say. He just sat there in silence.

"Steve are you okay" Danny asked a little worried

After a few minutes, Danny had to repeat himself and finally got an answer from Steve.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked" said Steve

"That understandable" Danny commented

"Is Charlie sure that this is right" Steve asked the detective, unsure how he should handle this.

"Yeah he's sure, he checked 3 times" Danny informed him

"Okay, so where is she, I want to meet my daughter" he asked Danny. He really didn't know what to say right at that point in time, all he wanted to do was meet his daughter for the first time.

"She's with Kono, I asked her to take her out of the office until I was able to talk to you" the detective told him.

"What is her name" Steve asked, still trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"Her name is Mae Walker and she is 7. Kono is bringing her back here now" Danny replied

They waited for what felt like hours. Danny had left Steve in his office, giving him some time alone to think. Danny watched him from his office. All he could see was him pacing back and forth. He really felt bad for him, he didn't know the full story of why Steve wasn't around for the first 7 years of his daughter's life but he did know that Steve didn't deserve to find out this way.

The time had finally come for Steve to meet the daughter he never knew he had. Kono and Mae had arrived back at HQ and walked through the double glass doors towards the middle of the office area. Steve had stopped pacing for a moment and turned around to notice the girls walking in. He took a deep breath and look at the little girl, taking in the sight in front of him.

He walked out of his office to meet the girls and Danny around the computer table. Mae noticed the tall, dark hair man walking out of his office towards her. She moved closer to Danny and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Mae, this is Steve, my partner" Danny informed her

"Hi Mae, it's really nice to meet you" Steve said to her bending down to her level

She had slowly started to let go of Danny's hand and relax a little bit. Steve was a little worried about how to tell her and how she would reacted to the news that he was her father.

He decided that he wasn't going to tell her at the office. He thought that he would get Danny to bring her over to his house after work and tell her in a more comfortable environment. This gave him more time to think through everything and figure out what he was going to say to her.


	4. The Truth

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it. I hope that you like this next one. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

Steve decided to leave work early that day. He needed some time by himself at home before Mae arrived. He had cleaned the house up a little and found himself having some spare time before they got there. While he was cleaning up, he had come across some old photo albums from around the time when he was with Mae's mother Alexis. He began looking through them and soon started to find himself crying. He was finally allowing himself to feel what he was feeling.

He was feeling very mixed emotions. He was feeling a mix of sad and angry and happy. He was sad about the fact that the mother of his child and the women he once loved was really gone. He had always regretted the way thing ended with Alexis and now he will never have the chance to make amends with her. He was really wishing that he was there to work this case. He would have really liked to catch the guy who killed her and put him behind bars himself. On the other hand he was feeling very angry about the fact that Alexis had kept his daughter from him for 7 years. He had missed out on some of the most important moments of her life that he will never be able to get back. He was also feeling happy that he's got a daughter. He didn't really know how he was supposed to be feeling but he did know that he had to pull himself together because his daughter and Danny would be there any minute.

 **10 minutes later**

The time had finally arrived for him to meet his daughter properly for the first time. He was so nervous. He was not the sort of person to be showing this type of emotions even though he was by himself in his own house. He just never realised within the past 7 years that he would be preparing himself for something like this. He suddenly heard a car in the driveway and then the doors closing. He took a deep breath and got up of the lounge and moved towards the door getting ready for them to knock. He opened the door to find Danny and Mae standing in front of him. Mae was standing very close to Danny, holding his hand.

"Hey" Steve said to Danny

"Hey, are you okay" Danny asked

"I'm as good as I can be considering the circumstances" Steve said, having no way to describe how he was really feeling

"Are you alright to do this" Danny asked his friend, a little worried about how this will go.

"Yeah I'm right. I need to talk to her, I have to do this. Thank you for bringing her here, I really appreciate it" Steve said

"That's okay, I understand that this is hard for you, I will try and help in any way that I can" Danny told Steve. Steve gave Danny a hug. Even though they are always bickering and arguing, they really do love each other and would do anything for the other person.

For a moment there, they had forget about the little girl that was the reason that Danny was at Steve's house to begin with.

"Hi Mae, thank you for coming over with Danny" Steve said to the shy little girl.

Mae just nodded her head slightly to show her acknowledgment of what Steve said.

They started to move out of the door way and towards the couch. Steve was really nervous and had no idea what he was going to say. He had asked them if they wanted something to drink and they both said yes. So he went into the kitchen to get himself and Danny a coffee and get Mae an apple juice. He come back out and gave them their drinks. As he was handing Mae hers, he decided to ask her about her family.

"So Mae, can tell me about your family" he asked her, he wasn't sure how to start this conversation, so he just decided to start with an easy topic.

"Well, it has always just been me and my mom. Mom said that she has family on the mainland but I've never met them" she told them

"What about your Father" Steve asked, he wanted to know how much she knew about her father.

"I've never met him. Mom said that he is a navy seal. She said that he was overseas when I was born. She told me one night when she thought I was asleep that she really regretted the way things ended with my father and if she could change the decisions she made back then she would". She told them.

Danny was just listening to the conversation between Steve and Mae. He was thinking about how well she spoke for such a young age. He could definitely see some of Steve in her. When she told them about her father and what her mother said, Danny couldn't help but look at Steve. It was clear to Danny that he was fighting the emotions he was clearly feeling.

Steve was at a loss for words. He didn't really think that Alexis would have ever mentioned him to Mae considering how things ended. He decided that it was time to tell her about him.

"Mae I have something very important to tell you" He told her. She just looked at him with a curious look on her face.

For a few seconds but what felt like hours, the only thing that they could hear in the room was the sound of silence.

"It's about your father" He told her

"Do you know who my is, can I meet him" she asked very eagerly

"I do know who your father is and I know for a fact that he would love to get to know you. I just want you to know that he didn't know about you until now and if he did, he would have been there for you from the beginning and he is very sorry that he wasn't there". He told her. He could see that she was fighting back the tears that were trying to escape from her eye.

Steve looked at Danny wanting him to give him some sort of reassurance that it was okay to continue. Danny just gave him a nod and a reassuring smile.

Mae was just sitting there looking at Steve waiting for him to continue. She was very eager and curious to know about her father. Steve looked at her trying to find the curious to continue.

"It's me Mae, I am your father. Danny told me this morning about you and what had happened to your mother. I'm so very sorry that I wasn't there with you and that you had to go through that alone" Steve admitted to her, not sure how she would react.

"Your my father, where have you been" She asked him not being able to hold back the tears this time.

Steve just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I promise you that I didn't know about you until this morning" he said to her.

"Why did you leave before I was born" she asked him whilst still in his arms.

"As you know, I was in the Navy as a Seal. I was sent away on a mission and you mom wasn't very happy that I had to leave again so we had to end things between us. I loved your mom very much but I had to go and complete my mission" he explained to his daughter. He knew that she was probably too young to be telling these sort of things to but if she was anything like him then he knew that she would rather be told the truth.

There was more silence that filled the room for a few minutes. She was still lying in his arms. Steve felt like she was trying making up 7 years worth of hugs in minutes. Neither of them had anything more to say at that moment. Steve knew that there would be definitely more to talk about at a later date but for right now he was happy to just leave it at that. Mae had gotten up to go to the bathroom which left Steve and Danny some time to talk.

"Thank you again Danny" Steve said to Danny very sincerely.

"It okay, I'm glad that it went well" Danny added

"Yeah it did. Would you like to stay for dinner, we can just order in?" Steve inquired

"Yeah thanks, that would be great"

Mae come out of the bathroom just as they were finishing talking.

"Hey Mae, we were thinking of getting some dinner, do you like pizza" Steve asked

"Yes, I love pizza especially ham and pineapple" she said the two men with a very big smile on her face.

Steve turned and looks at Danny and started laughing remember back to the time that they were having an argument in the car over pizza. Danny rolled his eye at Steve and comments "father like daughter".

Steve got up of the lounge and went into the kitchen to call the pizza place to order. Half an hour later, the pizza arrived and they went out to eat by the beach. They spent the night outside enjoying the Hawaiian breeze. Steve had the opportunity to talk to Mae a little bit more, and got to know her a little better. He could see that Mae was getting tried so he asked her if she wanted to stay with him tonight or go back to Danny's house. She told him that she wanted to stay with him. That made him really happy. She said good night to Danny and Steve went to go put her in the bed in the spare room.

He was really happy about how tonight went. He took a few minutes to just look at his sleeping daughter. He realises how lucky he is to have her in his life now and that he isn't going to waste any more time with her. He already loved her very much in fact he loved her the minute Danny told him about her. He begin to make his way back down stairs, closing the door behind him. He spent the rest of the night outside with Danny having a few beers.


	5. Scared

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I would really like to say thank you to everyone that has left a review. I really appreciated it. They have really encouraged me to keep going with this story so thank you. I hope that you like this next one, sorry it's taken me so long to put it up I've just been really busy. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

2 weeks have passed since the night that Steve had told Mae about him being her father. Things have been going really well. She has been living with Steve since that night and has finally started to feel at home. She is slowing starting to become more comfortable around Steve. Danny has been helping out where ever he can but he knows that there are some things that Steve has to figure out on his own and that will come with time.

Mae and Alexis's house has been left untouched since that horrible day two weeks ago. Steve was dreading the day that he would have to go there but he knew that it was going to have to happen eventually. They needed to collect Mae's belonging and pack up her mom's things, so Steve decided on Wednesday that they would do it today. It was Saturday morning and Mae and Steve decided to get up early and go for a swim in the Lanai. They spent about half an hour in the water until they both decided to head inside for some breakfast.

Mae was very quiet during breakfast. Steve had a feeling that it had something to do with having to go back to her house, having to revisit the scene again. He had already talked to her on Wednesday night about going to the house today and she seemed okay with it. It was obvious to Steve that she had finally started to really think about it all.

"Hey you, are you okay" Steve asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah I'm okay I guess I just feel a little scared about going there" she told him honestly

"Do you want me to just go, we can see if you can stay with Grace and her mom" he asked her. He really didn't want to put her through any more pain than she had already been through but deep down he know that it was something that she needed to do to help her get through this but he wasn't going to force her to go.

"No that's okay, thank you anyway. I need to do it" He told her.

They finished their breakfast and then went to have showers and get ready. Steve had just finished getting ready so he started heading down the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it to find Danny, Chin and Kono on the other side. He had asked them on Thursday at work if they were free this weekend to come and help them pack up the house.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Danny asked Steve from the doorway.

"Nearly, just waiting for Mae" Steve said to his friend.

A few minutes had past and there was still no sign of Mae coming downstairs so Kono offered to go up and check on her. She went upstairs to Mae's room to find her just sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her mom.

"Hey you, are you okay, are you ready to go?" Kono asked the little girl whilst walking towards her and joining her on the edge of the bed

"I'm not sure if I can do this Aunty Kono" Mae said to Kono. She knew that she could talk to Kono about anything. They had become quite close over the past few weeks and she had begun calling her Aunty. She had started to do the same with Chin and Danny referring to them as her uncles.

"Come here Mae" Kono said to her whilst pulling her into a hug. "I know that this is going to be hard for you, but just know that you have your Dad and all of us here to help and support you through this. And just remember that you are your father's daughter which means that you are a very strong and brave person and I know that you will be just fine. It may take you a while but you will get there one day" Kono said to her in a very sincere and heartfelt way. Mae just continued to be close to her aunty for a little while longer.

Meanwhile back downstairs Chin and Danny had been asking Steve how things have been going over the past few weeks with Mae.

"So Steve how have things been" Chin asked his friend curiously

"They have been really good. She has settled in a lot quicker than I expected. I know she is a little anxious and sad about going to her old house today, but I think that it is something that she needs to do to help her fully come to terms with how things are going to be from now on" Steve said honestly to his team mates.

"That's good that she is settling in well. It's understandable that she is feeling that way about returning to her old house. Just a piece of advice, make sure that she knows that she can talk to you about it at any time. I made that mistake with Grace when she was kidnapped. So just make sure that you talk to her about it afterwards and let her know that you are here for her" Danny advised Steve.

"Thank you Danny. I will definitely do that. I wonder what's taking them so long, I'm going to go check on them" Steve replied. Just as Steve got up, Kono and Mae started making their way down the stairs.

"Hey guys, everything okay" Steve asked the two girls as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, everything's good" Kono said to Steve

They all started to make their way outside to the cars. They decided to bring Steve and Kono's car because they had more room. Steve and Kono were the last ones out the door and just before they walked out Steve pulled Kono aside to ask her what was really going on.

"Okay Kono, it's just you and I, what's really going on with my daughter?" Steve asked her in a worried tone.

"She told me that she wasn't sure she could do it, as in go back to her house today. She is a little scared to go there and see it again. I reminded her that she has everyone here to help and support her through this. I told her this and I will tell you also to just remember that she is your daughter Steve, which means that she is a very strong and brave little girl. She will get through this it, just might take her sometime" Kono told Steve.

Steve nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you Kono" was all Steve could manage to say at that time.

They finally managed to get out of the house and into their cars. Steve, Danny and Mae drove together in Steve's car and Chin and Kono drove in Kono's car. The drive there was mostly quite apart from the occasional small talk Danny would make to break the silence.

After a 30 minute drive, they had reached the house. They all got out of their cars and just stood in the front yard for a few minutes bracing themselves for what would be behind the door. They all started walking up to the front door and Steve began unlocking the door. He had got a key from the crime lab after they had finished investigating. Once he unlocked the door, he pushed down on the handle and swing the door open. He was a little surprised at what was behind the door.


	6. The clean up

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I hope that you like this next one, sorry it's taken me so long to put it up I've just been really busy. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

When Steve opened the door there was complete silence and zero movement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nothing had been cleaned up since that night. The furniture was still broken, blood stain on the floor, glass everywhere. He couldn't move, he was still in shock. There was a few more moments of silence before Steve jumped at the feeling of someone nudging him. He turned around to find Mae standing behind him.

"Hey Daddy, can we go in?" Mae ask her father curiously

"Um in a minute sweetie, there's just something I need to do first. Why don't you go to the car with Aunty Kono and get a snack from your bag" He told her. He was glad that she didn't insist on going in at that moment because she didn't need to see it again and have to relive it.

Danny waited for Mae to be far enough away so that she wouldn't hear him.

"Hey Steve, what's going on" He asked, wondering why he won't go in

"Why has nothing been cleaned up. The Crime Scene clean-up crew obviously haven't been here. It's been 2 weeks, they should have been here by now". He asked a little angry, trying not to start yelling.

"Are you serious"? Danny had a look inside the door and he was shocked at what he saw also. "I can't believe that they haven't come through yet. I personally called them myself when we released the scene. They told me that they were coming that day" Danny replied to Steve, trying not to get angry himself.

"I am really sorry Steve, I didn't want you guys to have to see this especially Mae again" Danny admitted.

"It's okay Danny, it's not your fault. Can you and Chin please just help me try and clean this place up a bit before Mae come in here"? He asked his partner and team mate.

The three of them went inside and tried to clean up as best they could in a short time frame. They moved the broken furniture outside, swept up the broken glass, cut the blood stain out of the carpet and cover the spot with the couch. Once everything was somewhat okay, Steve gestured for Kono to bring Mae inside and they all got stuck into sorting out everything in the house.

Kono and Mae started in Mae's room where they packed all her belonging into boxes and brought them down to the car. Whilst the girls were doing that, the boys began sorting out the kitchen and living room. They sorted it out into three piles, one was items that they were keeping and the second was of items that they were giving to charity and the third was things that they were throwing away.

Once those rooms were completed, they all braked for lunch. They had just decided to order pizza to the house. Once the pizza had arrived, they brought it outside to the backyard and sat around eating and talking for about an hour. After lunch, Steve and Kono went upstairs to start doing Alexis's room. Steve really didn't want to have to go in there but he knew he had to. Kono offered to help him which he took her up on.

"I don't feel comfortable going through her things" Steve admitted to Kono

"I know, but its better you doing it then somebody that she never knew" Kono told him

"Yeah, I guess so" Steve said

Whilst Steve was cleaning out Alexis's drawers, he came across an envelope with his name on it. He had no idea what it was. He put it in his pocket to bring home and read. Once the whole house was cleared, they all decided that they were tied and just wanted to go home so they did. Once Steve and Mae got home, Steve made something for Mae to have for dinner and then she went to bed. He then decided to go lie in bed and read the letter that he got from Alexis. He went up to his room, got comfortable and opened the letter.

 _Dear Steve,_

 _I'm guessing if you are reading this then something has happened to me and you have met our daughter Mae. She is so amazing. I can definitely see a lot of you in her. I am so sorry for keeping your daughter from you for all these years. I did it because I was mad at you for the way our relationship ended and that was wrong. I should have gone about it in a different way and I have always regretted it and I'm really sorry. I am really happy that you have now got the chance to meet and see her and I know that you both will be really happy._

 _Mae never deserved not knowing you and neither did you. This is the biggest regret and mistake of my life. I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you._

 _Love you always_

 _Alexis_

Once Steve read the letter, he folded it up and put it into his bedside table. He could feel a water like feeling down the side of his face which made him realise that he had been crying. He moved down the length of the bed and started to fall asleep with Alexis's words floating around in his head.

 **Sorry I took so long to update. I'm not so sure about this chapter. I had trouble writing this chapter so I thought I just needed to upload it to get it over with so I can move onto the next one. So I hope that you liked it if not I'm sorry.**

 **P.S. does anyone know why my chapter wouldn't upload. I've wrote 6 chapters for this story so far and the first 5 of them have uploaded without any issue but then I try to upload the 6th chapter and it wouldn't let me, it just kept saying it wasn't saved in the right format. I've done nothing different this time from last time so I have no idea why it wouldn't let me upload it.**


	7. The new addition

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I really apologise for such a delay in updating my story, things have been really crazy with work and life, so I'm very sorry. I hope that you like this next one. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

1 week later

"Mae are you nearly ready" Steve yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Nearly daddy, I will be down in a minute" Mae yelled back

Steve was not the best when it came to having patients. He had been waiting for Mae for 20 minutes now. They were getting ready to go to Mae's old house. Tomorrow was auction day and Steve wanted Mae to have one last chance to see it before it was sold. 10 minutes later, Mae had finally come down the stairs and was ready to go.

They headed out the door and drove to the house. They had arrived at the house where a representative from the real-estate company was there preparing for the auction tomorrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, the auction isn't until tomorrow" The lady said to them when she notices them walking up to her.

"That's okay, we aren't here for the auction. My name is Steve and this is Mae" Steve said to the lady.

"Nice to meet you, is there something I can help you with" She asked, trying to figure out why they were there.

Steve looked over at Mae, who was pre occupied with a toy that she brought from home, and directed the lady and himself over a little so Mae couldn't hear the conversation.

"I'm not sure if you are aware but the previous owner of the house, passed away recently. Her name was Alexis and she was Mae's mother. Before coming to live with me, this was the only home she has ever known so I wanted to bring her back here one last time to say goodbye before it was sold" Steve explained to the lady.

"I completely understand. You are more than welcome to take her in. I will give you two some time to yourself" She replied

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it" Steve said to her.

Steve and Mae walked around the home. Steve could she all the emotions that Mae was going through and how she was trying her best to hide the tears that we threating to fall down her face. Steve was trying to get her to tell him some stories about the good memories that she had of being in the house.

After about an hour of walking around, talking and crying, they both decided that they would go and have some lunch at Sidestreet. As they were walking to the car, Mae and Alexis's next door neighbour Amelia noticed them.

"Mae, is that you" Amelia yelled out from her house, referring to how much she has changed since the last time they had seen each other.

"Amelia" Mae cheerfully yelled back to her whilst running into Amelia's open arm.

"It has been so long, how are you" Amelia asked the little girl

"I am good, I got to meet my daddy" She explained to the older lady

"I can see that, I'm so happy for you" Amelia said

"I have missed you a lot" The little girl expressed

"I missed you too and you know who else has been missing you" Amelia asked looking at the big smile forming on Mae's face.

"Annie?" Mae asked happily.

"Yeah, she has been missing you a lot, why don't you go see her while I talked to your dad" Amelia told her.

She watched a Mae ran inside the house to find Annie, a white Maltese puppy that used to be Mae and Alexis's dog until they had to give it away due to Alexis being allergic. They gave it to Amelia so that it was still close to them and Mae could visit. Once Mae was inside, Amelia walked over to where Steve had been standing watching as the two girls interacted.

"Hi I'm Amelia" She introduced herself to Steve

"I'm Steve, It's nice to meet you, Detective Williams told me what you did for Mae on the day her mom died. I wanted to thank you for looking after her and being with her during that time, it helps a little to know she wasn't alone" Steve expressed to the lady.

"You don't have to thank me; I have been around Mae since she was a year old. She has been like a granddaughter to me and I would do anything for her" She told him

"I'm happy she had someone else besides Alexis" Steve said

"Well I sent Mae inside because there was something I wanted to talk to you about and I didn't want to get her hopes up if you say no" She told him

"Okay, what is it?" He asked

"Well I have a little puppy named Annie, she used to be Mae's dog but she had to give it up since Alexis was allergic. I am going to be moving into an apartment next week which unfortunately doesn't allow dogs. I was wanting to know if you would be interested in taking her. I know how much Mae loves that dog and she would really love to have her back". Amelia explained to Steve.

There was silence for a few minutes before Steve finally spoke.

"Mae never mentioned that she used to have a dog. Is the dog trained?" Steve enquired

"Yeah she is fully house drained and is a very well behaved puppy" She told him

"Well I could see how excited she was when you mentioned the puppies name before, I actually think it will be really good for her to have Annie, it might make her feel like she still has a piece of her mum with her" Steve expressed to the lady.

"So is that a yes" She asked him

"That's a yes, I will be happy to take her" Steve said to her happily

They both talked for a little longer and then walked inside to let Mae know what is happening.

"Hey Mae, can we talked to you for a minute" Steve said to Mae when they walked into where Mae was with Annie.

"Okay daddy" replied Mae

Mae walked over to them with Annie in her arms.

"We have something to tell you. Alexis is moving into an apartment next week and unfortunately they don't allow her to take Annie with her" Steve started explaining

"Oh no, what's going to happy to Annie" Mae asked visibly upset

"Well that's what we wanted to tell you. Amelia has asked if we wanted to take her and I said yes" Steve told her

"Really, thank you so much daddy, I can't wait to take her home, this is this best news ever" Mae said whilst jumping into her dad's arms to hug him.

"You welcome, now let's get everything we need so that we can get you some food, you must be hungry by now" He said

Amelia gave them everything that they need for Annie and helped them load it into the car.

"Thank you Amelia, for everything. Please feel free to come over anytime for a visit, Mae and Annie would really like it if you did and we will be sure to come visit you in your new home also." Steve said to her very sincerely.

"Thank you to you too, I will defiantly come and visit and the same to you, you are always welcome to come over to my place" She replied.

They all said their goodbye and got in the car and drove away towards home. Steve took a glance through the rear view mirror to see Mae patting Annie with that smile that hasn't left her face since Steve told her that they were taking Annie.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I has taken so long to finally get it done so I hope it was worth it.**


	8. Beach Day

**IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I am so sorry for not having updated lately. It has been really crazy and hard with life lately so I'm really sorry. I hope that you like this next one. Please like and review. I don't own any of the characters expect the OC.**

It has been 2 weeks since Steve and Mae took Annie home with them. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and they decided that they would take Annie for a walk and a Picnic at the beach. They ate breakfast together and then headed upstairs to get changed into their beach clothes. While Mae was still getting ready upstairs, Steve went into the kitchen to pack the picnic and get Annie ready to go. Ten minutes later they were both ready to leave.

They made their way down to the beach at a normal pace allowing Annie to take in her surroundings as she hadn't been around here before. A few minutes later they had reached their spot at the beach. Steve setup the picnic blanket on the sand and just as he was about to sit down, he took a moment to look around at the view. He spotted something rather someone in the distance. He took a closer look and realised it was none other than his partner. Steve noticed him staring a something in the water, so he followed the direction in which Danny was looking at and spotted Grace and Kono in the water surfing. Steve first thought was "I see Danny finally let Kono teach Grace to Surf. Which caused him to form his signature smirk on his face.

After a few minutes of watching the two girls in the water. He turned to his own daughter and said" Hey Mae, Uncle Danny, Grace and Aunty Kono are here. Do you want to go over and sit with them?" Grace looked at where her Dad was pointing as a smile formed on her face. "Yeah, let's go over there" she said. "Okay, you want to have some fun" Mae nodded "We are going to sneak up on him, so you have to be really quiet and I will carry Annie" Steve explained. They packed up the blanket that Steve has laid out and silently made their way over to Danny who was too busy watching Grace in the water. As they got within a few inches of Danny, Steve put Annie down and she ran to Danny and started licking him and as Annie was doing that Mae and Steve walked up behind him and yelled "Hey" which caused Danny to nearly jump out of his skin.

Five minutes later, Steve and Mae were still trying to stop laughing. "It's not that funny" Danny said. "Oh, on the contrary my friend, it's hilarious, isn't it Mae". Danny just rolled his eyes, shock his head and then turned his attention back to Grace in the water. "So I see you finally let Kono teach Grace to surf" Steve said to Danny "Yeah, she wouldn't stop nagging" Danny replied causing Steve to laugh imaging Gracie persistence and Danny finally giving in. Mae had heard her father talking to his partner about surfing so she decided to ask her father if she could learn to surf. "Daddy, can Aunty Kono teach me to surf". "You will have to ask her really nicely" Steve replied. Mae just smiled.

Twenty minutes had passed and Grace and Kono made their way out of the water towards Danny. Grace was the first to notice Steve and Mae. "Uncle Steve, Mae" Grace said as she ran up to them, engulfing her Uncle in a big hug. "Hi Gracie, how was your surfing lesson" Steve asked. "It was so much fun, Aunty Kono is a great surfer". Everyone just smiled. Mae took this opportunity to ask her Aunty about teaching her to surf. "Aunty Kono, can you please teach me how to surf, pretty please" Mae asked her whilst giving her those signature McGarrett eyes that makes anybody give into them. "Okay, how about next weekend" Kono said whilst glancing at Steve as if to ask if that is okay which he relied with a nod. Mae also nodded and gave Kono a hug.

They all sat down and enjoyed the picnic that Steve had packed. After a while of relaxing and talking on the beach, they all decided to head back to Steve's house and have a BBQ. They also decided that they would call Chin and invite him along to the BBQ. As they were about to leave Steve informed the others that he had to go to the store to pick up some stuff for the gathering. He told them to let themselves into his place as Danny has a key and he will be back shortly.

He headed to the store on his own as he had left Mae with Danny. He was walking down one of the isle and his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and checked to see who it is. The next thing he knew, something had hit him and he heard a smash on the floor. He looked up to see that something that hit him was actually someone, and not just any someone but certain person from Steve's past that he couldn't quite figure out if he was happy, confused or nervous to see them after almost 5 years of not seeing them. He just stood there staring for what felt like hours but it was more like seconds. The next thing he knew his mouth was opening but the only word that come out was 'Hey'.

 **To Be Continued…...**

 **A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I am working on the next part of the story, so I am hoping to it uploaded ASAP. I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
